


Snake Charmer

by Interkos



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, Grinding, Naga, One Shot, Role Reversal, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interkos/pseuds/Interkos
Summary: Some good ol’ fashioned role reversal snake fuckin





	Snake Charmer

You don’t know what you were expecting, but you certainly didn’t think he’d feel this warm. His tail is heavy over your legs, and his breath is hot on your neck as he lays kisses there by your pulsing jugular, careful to keep his fangs to himself. The lazy sun afternoon sun filters through the drapes, painting golden stripes over his spotted scales and lighting up floating dust motes like fireflies. You send more swirling every time you shift, squirming under his ministrations. Your hands go to his chest, feeling over his soft smooth skin. With no nipple there, you’re not sure where to focus your attention, but you feel him shudder as your fingers bump over his ribs, so you trace those, running your index along the grooves between them like you’re tracing roads in a map. He moans softly in your ear and it sends a shiver down your spine, kindling the fire between your legs. His hands reaches out for you but you grab his wrist and pin it at his side, chuckling as you bend down to lick a stripe down his side.

“Hey!” he yelps, trying to grab you with his other hand. You catch that one too, and pin them both over his head, straddling his waist. He looks up at you with a pout, his thin tongue slipping in and out of his mouth, but his expression quickly changes as you begin to grind your hips, rubbing yourself against his stomach. His eyes half lidded, he gives a pitiful rumble, and then flexes to give you something more solid to press up against. You laugh again, and with the way he turns his head away, you’re pretty sure he’d be blushing if he could.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” you sigh, and when your hands leave his wrists to go back to touching his sides, he doesn’t even try to move. The bashful look on his face has you soaking right through your panties, and you’re leaving a trail of slick on his stomach, but he doesn’t seem to mind.

It’s a few minutes before he breaks, his eyes lolling as he starts to beg, tail wrapping gently around your ankle. Your laugh nearly send tears rolling down his face, but you oblige him and reach back, your fingers finding his slit wet and open for you. You tease the entrance, but his begging is getting more and more desperate and his hands are wrapped around the bedposts, trying his hardest to keep them there. When your fingers finally sink in he throws his head back, his breath catching in his throat. You can feel his cocks just inside, and it only takes a bit more fingering for them to slip out into your hand, heavy and covered in lube.

“That’s a good boy, so hard for me, so ready to please.”

He can’t bring himself to answer, but his hands finally leave the bedposts, going instead to cover his face. You tighten a hand around one of his cocks and he nods quickly, peeking at you through his fingers. With a smile, you bring your legs up in front of you, laying your feet at the side of his head.

“Will you help me out of my panties, then?” you ask coyly, and he’s so quick to obey that you’re almost worried he’s sprained something on the way. “You keep those to remind you of me, alright, sweetheart?”

He looks at you for a moment, stupefied, but then brings the panties up to his flattened nose and breathes in before hissing out a soft “Yesss.”

Satisfied, you take your legs back and shuffle down onto his tail, laying over him, your head leaning on his hip. His cocks stand inches from your face, big and blue, and you can feel your mouth watering as you run your fingers over their textured heads. He’s looking down at you, half nervous and half excited, and when you slowly press your tongue to one of his lengths, you feel his entire body tighten. You can see him losing it as you tease his length, moving ever so slowly, and it’s almost comical how quickly he starts begging again.

“Please, missss. Please ssstop my torment. I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?” you ask, raising an eyebrow.

He nods again, looking like a kicked puppy. “Yesss, anything.”

“That’s a lot to promise,” you reply.

He goes to answer, but before he can get a word out, you take him into your mouth, your hand stroking down on his other cock simultaneously. He shouts in surprise and you feel a clawed hand in your hair as he thrusts into you, the nubs on the head of his cock rubbing against the roof of your mouth. He tries to pull away, yanking his hand back in embarrassment, but you grab his hips, keeping him close as you suck down harder, sending him into a fit of yelps and hisses. His tail wraps around your middle, and you lose your breath as it squeezes. You can tell he’s holding back, but your head is swimming nonetheless as your jaw goes slack around him. He looks down at you and you see a spark in his eye, something new and dangerous. He sits up, and then his hand finds your hair again, curling in.

“You’ve teased me enough, ssssnake charmer,” he hisses. His tail squeezes you harder and you moan as he pushes your head down, gagging you on his length. He pulls you back up, and his cock flops to the side, leaving a trail of saliva running from it’s head to your lips.

“You’re leaving this one unnatended, I think that’s rather rude,” he says as he grips his second cock and brings it to your lips. You let him push you down onto that one too. You don’t even try to act tough. Your cunt is dripping, and he can feel it on his scales. There’s nothing for you to hide. You’d always been the one to tease and prod and bully, and ordering monsters around came with a certain buzz, but this was a whole new level of hot.

“How about you lie down for me, ssssweetheart, and let me have my way with you.”

You would’ve been happy to oblige, but before you can react, you feel him lift you up with his tail, pulling you off of his cock, and setting you down by his side. He slackens his grip a little to let you breath, but then seals your lips wish a hard kiss. You’re still lightheaded when he slithers onto you, leaning his weight against your chest. He has both arms on either side of your face, but it barely makes a difference.

“Put your legs up for me,” he whispers in your ear, and you hook your hands underneath your knees, drawing them up against you. The bed creaks as he shifts, and soon you can feel his cocks rubbing at your thigh, big and warm. He puts his head in your neck again, and the graze of his fangs sends you reeling. It’s your turn to beg now, growing more and more needy as he fucks the creases of your thighs, so close yet so far from your hungry, throbbing cunt.

“If you’re sssso eager, maybe you shouldn’t have ssspent sso long teasing,” he answers, laughing at your weak attempts to angle your hips to get any kind of contact. With his weight pinning you down, you hope he isn’t meaner than you, because he has you completely at his mercy. Lucky for you, he is just about as needy as you are, and he doesn’t keep his charade up for long before you feel his head pressing up against your entrance. You lean into it, and it stings at first, but you give a satisfied moan as it pops in, rubbing you just right. His second cock thrusts aimlessly outside of you, but you slide a hand down to wrap around him.

“You learn fast,” he says, and you both laugh. He has an impressive amount of control despite his lack of legs, and he’s quick to get down to business, starting with shallow thrusts to warm you up. His cocks are short but they’re thick, and the stretch has you overwhemed, but his hand cupping your jaw and the kisses he’s peppering onto your face keep you grounded.

“You okay?” he asks, and you nod into his hand, wrapping your arms around his middle.

“My venom is numbing, if it’s too much.”

You shake your head, keeping your eyes closed. “No, I want to… I want to feel everything.”

You hear him rumble at that, and he picks up the pace as soon as you relax. His tail starts tightening again as he pumps faster into you, and the pleasure has you dizzy. You barely make a peep when you climax, your eyes rolling back and your limbs like jelly, but he shouts as your cunt spasms around him. It isn’t long before he tips into his own orgasm, and cum splatters your belly at the same time as it shoots into you. His grip on you loosens suddenly as he drops to the mattress, spent.

You fall asleep to the sound of his breath and his sweet whispering in your ear. You’d definitely be charming snakes again.


End file.
